The Merger
by Michelangelo Cornholio
Summary: A mysterious man holds a secret that promises to change the Gaurdians' futures.
1. Gold and Seafoam

A/N: First of All I would like to say I don't own the characters. That would be Disney and SIP animation. Second I would like to thank those that reviewed my first W.I.T.C.H. story. It helped me get my feet wet to write this one. Finally to Avalon-blackandgreen and Beastfire who wanted another. Here we go again.  
-----

Set sometime before **The Stone of Threbe**.

-----  
Will there be anything else for you sir? Caleb asked as the haggard looking man finished his third entree. Caleb tried hard not to give away the fact he was suspicious of his customer.

What do you think of the General Gao? he asked. The man maybe looked twenty five. He was dressed in stained cargo-khakis and a dusty black jacket with aqua marine piping on the sleeves. His hair was a red mess complete with wings ready for take-off. His face had many apparent scars and he wore a patch over one eye. He had a brown leather briefcase on top of which were four books, one of which Caleb was sure was written in Meridianeese. 

The General is a worthy adversary, Caleb answered. I have faced him many times in battle.I meant the chicken, the man answered. 

The chicken is so-so. I would get the pepper steak if I were you. Caleb suggested.

I'll take an order of that and could I get another of egg rolls when you get the time? the man ordered.

They'll be right out, Caleb responded. He took the man's most recent dirty plates away while the man cracked open a book. Caleb looked back over shoulder. He could swear that he was reading Meridianeese.

The clock read 3:10 when Caleb brought the dirty dishes back. Grandma Lin was busy steaming rice for another customer. 

Order up number seven, Caleb called out. I swear that guy eats enough to feed four children in Meridian for a week.That young man? Grandma Lin asked. He looks as though he's never seen food. 

Where are the girls? Caleb asked in a huff. 

Why do you need them? Grandma Lin replied. 

I need Will specifically, Caleb explained. The only one I've seen eat like that is Lord Cedric. came the voice of Hay Lin from out front.

Ah good, Caleb responded as he walked out front. Girls, how are you? Caleb met the Five girls as they came inside. He quickly took them aside. We've got a problem.The only problem around here is that guy! Cornelia pointed out the man awaiting his pepper steak. Cargo-khakis are like so 2003, and that jacket is a fashion never was. 

There are bigger problems than his dress, Caleb retorted. 

I don't know, Irma added. He might be a bit of a nerd too. Who reads a book in a restaurant?He's Lord Cedric! Caleb announced in a loud whisper. No human can eat that much.I've been here on a buffet Sunday, Will commented. Trust me they can pack it away.What do you think my standard is? Caleb asked. Look Will just brush by him with the Heart of Candracar on your way to the bathroom. Will gave Caleb a dirty look. For me OK?Ok but you owe me buddy, Will asserted. She made her way down towards where the man was reading. She covertly pulled out the Heart and cupped it in her hand. As she got close her foot got caught in a carpet fold. As she went tumbling to the floor the Heart fell from her grasp. Without bothering to remove his eyes from his book. He moved his arm out and caught the Heart as it fell in mid-air. Will gasped as he got up. He didn't change. He bent down and offered his hand. In the other he extended towards her held the Heart.

You want to be careful with that, he said as he helped Will up. It's not like a Heart of Candracar falls into one's grasp every day, he added handing the object over.

How do you know what it is? Will wondered before her voice changed back to its snippy self. And what do you mean a Heart of Candracar?' He responded by reaching into his jacket pocket. What he pulled out was gold and sea foam in color, but its shape was unmistakable.


	2. Kindling and Toilet Paper

Caleb and the girls gathered chairs from surrounding tables and sat around the man. On the table in front of him lay the two Hearts of Candracar. 

How did you get this? Will demanded. The man took a sip of tea before answering.

From you, he responded. Or to be precise, I will get it from you.What are you some sort of time traveler? Taranee asked. The man reclined in his chair. 

One of the Heart's many powers, he responded. 

Do you have a name? sassed Irma. Or should we just call you Patch?For the love of that is good and holy, please no! the man begged. You called me that ever since I lost my eye in a Lurden patrol when I was six. My initials are C V, so everyone else calls me Joint.Things are that bad in Meridian in the future? Caleb asked in a concerned tone.

Things are that bad on Earth in the future, Joint answered. Maybe I should say Meta-Earth.Where's that? Hay Lin probed.

Here and there, Joint answered. It's the unholy result of the joining of Metamoor and Earth. But I should digress from here. I really should begin at the beginning.Yes the beginning, Will pondered. That's where I usually begin a story.Sometime not too far from now Phobos will discover the tomb of Metamoor's worst tyrant: The Merger, Joint set out. The Merger has the power combine things. Phobos sends after you the four Elemental Lurdens. They fail, but kill a friend of yours in the process. Elian, I think his name was.Elyon's a girl! an irritated Cornelia butted in. 

My mistake, Joint amended. Continuing on. The Elemental Lurdens are brought before Phobos where they are to be punished. The Merger has a better idea. Together they form what we in the future call a Mega-Lurden. It's huge, ugly, and smells worse than a pasling family reunion. It's a bear to put down too. A Mega-Lurden also is very effective. Over the next year and a half the best you come out in is a draw. The worst is at the death of the pasling known as Blunk. 

All the while The Merger feigned loyalty to Phobos he plotted. The plot came to fruition when The Merger joined himself with Phobos. Merger-Phobos got the Idea in his head to merge Earth and Metamoor. With his combined power it wasn't easy but it did happen. After that Merger-Phobos learned of Earth's own dark past. He emulated and perfected the use of such things as Gulags, concentration camps, and genocide. 

And seeing these things happen, people of Earth join the rebellion. You are some of its foremost leaders in thirty years. Taranee gulped. Tell me years are much shorter in the future.The Meridian calendar recognizes three hundred and fifty four days, Caleb threw out. 

I've never been much for telling time, Joint admitted. But you should know we were winning the war.So Patch, why are you here, Irma asked.

The leadership was taken out in raid, Joint explained. We had never seen that many Mega-Lurdens before. Even you, the Guardians of the once present Veil, fell before them.So that's why you have the Heart? Will inquired. Because I'm dead?And why it changed color, Joint added. It's going through a time of mourning. Its keeper died holding it. Someone I looked up to. 

Well at least I have being a role model to look forward too, Will replied sarcastically. So what aren't you telling us?Personal things, Joint answered. You know who married who. What the names of any of your children are, if you have them things like that. 

Why should that be? Hay Lin asked. 

If we change the future, the circumstances will obviously change, Joint concluded. You shouldn't be locked in to doing something just because it happened in a future that's not going to come. Cornelia taught me that while we were fixing a combat wagon. Everyone looked at Cornelia. Joint simply drank his tea. 

What? So I know the difference between a radiator hose and an alternator belt. What does that prove? Cornelia defended.

What about future circumstance? Irma reminded. 

Joint asked defensively. I haven't doomed her to a life as a mechanic, have I?I think we'll have no problem there, Hay Lin turned aside.

Why are you doing this? Taranee asked.

The Merger's Mega-Lurdens destroyed everything I care about, Joint proclaimed. I have the chance to stop them before they get a chance to be born and I'm not about to lose it.Joint tell us everything you know about Lurdens, Will ordered. Mega or otherwise. Caleb can you have one of your spies in the castle tell us when this Merger arrives?It'll be dangerous so it had better be worth it, Caleb vaguely threatened.

I can show you their weak spots, Joint offered. Will that be enough?It'll have to be, Will resigned as she returned the Heart of Canracar from the present to her pocket. We don't know how much time we have on this, so ladies, let's get going. The girls got up to leave the restaurant. Joint followed behind after grabbing his stuff.

Where are you going? Caleb interrupted. There's still the matter of your bill.Quite right, Joint admitted. He opened up his brief case and pulled out a wad of 100 dollar bills held together by a band. He threw it at Caleb who caught it in one hand. That enough? Joint asked as Caleb looked at the money.

More than, Caleb responded slightly befuddled..

Cornelia marveled. Is that all money in there?Nothing but, Joint answered back. You want some? Joint tossed banded wads at all the girls. I knew it was worth something here. In the future it's only two uses are kindling and toilet paper.


	3. Practice and Forgotten Food

Wow I always wondered why we hid here, Joint mused as he looked about the cave. 

It's not much, Irma admitted. We're just sitting on it till property values rise.Enough chit-chat it's time to practice! Will ordered. With that She took the Heart of Candracar from her pocket and presented it in front of her. Guardians Unite! 

Never tire of seeing this, Joint said to himself. In flash of light they changed from the girls he had seen to the Guardians he knew, kinda. There were a few differences. Best if I change to huh? Joint took out the Heart from the future and held it in front of him. Lurden Form! He changed from looking like the beaten time traveler to more of a special needs werewolf in a loincloth. He held in his right hand a rough forged Meridian sword. The left held the future Heart. 

To be fair you don't look that mega to me, Hay Lin pointed out.

You were right on the smell though, Taranee replied holding her nose. 

Wait till we get outside, Joint responded. The five some followed him down by the river bank. Mega form! he yelled holding the seafoam orb above his head. He grew to about twenty feet tall. Each symbol of the four Elements was placed on a quadrant of his torso. Now, attack me!You heard the monster! Will pointed out. The Guardians flew around Joint ready to attack. He circled waiting for what was to happen.

Ready for this future man? Fire! Taranee yelled as she summoned a column of flame she directed straight at the time traveler. He stood there as the flames lit his body hair.

Taranee, I don't think the flames are doing much for his smell. Irma complained.

Cornelia summoned. Vines shot out of the ground and for a split second seemed to hold Joint down. But he simply ripped them out of the ground and used one as a whip to knock Cornelia back in the air. The fire started to grow over his body. 

Hay Lin beckoned as she flew by the inflamed monster. This only seemed to fan the flames and make them grow bigger.

Irma called forth. It snaked it's way toward Joint were it doused the flames. Still he stood firm, now stinking and wet as opposed to stinking and burning. Joint grabbed her by the leg and and skipped her like a stone across the river. Waaah! I wasn't expecting this today!Time out, Will ordered. The others flew around her. I think we've seen what a Mega-Lurden can do. How can we beat it?Ironically the joints are the weakest point on any Lurden, Joint explained. Specifically the knees.Work the knees like a dirty pro-wrestler, Irma chuckled as she punched the air. She was dripping wet. 

All Mega-Lurdens protect this point, Joint continued. He pointed to the spot in the direct middle of his abdomen. Hit it as soon as possible! As he finished a large dirt ball hit him the spot knocking the wind out of him. Nice shot! he gasped.

Not a problem, Cornelia replied. At which point Irma snuck behind him and gave him a swift kick to the left knee. He fell to the ground. His four quadrants started to peel away from each other and change. Now instead of one econo sized Lurden, they now dealt with four of the regular sized variety. Each had an Elemental symbol on their chest and was colored differently: Yellow for Earth, Red for Fire, Blue for Air, Green for Water.

These are Elemental Lurdens, the voice of Joint spoke from the red one. The same rules apply, the voice shifted to the green one. Except the vulnerable middle. Attack me. bellowed the yellow one. Each Lurden squared off with the Guardian of the corresponding element. Will flew around trying offer assistance any way she could. The Guardians threw their best stuff at the mock Lurdens. The Lurdens responded by absorbing the attacks and defending their vulnerable joints.

Nothing seems to phase them! Hay Lin exclaimed. 

How are we supposed to beat them? Taranee asked as she traded fire with the Fire Lurden. 

It won't be by wearing them out, Hay Lin grunted as she traded blows with the Air Lurden.

This one knows what I'll do before I do, Cornelia yelled as she tried fighting off the Earth Lurden. Ow Ow Ow, Not the hair!I swear I brought my A-game today! Irma exclaimed. As she and the Water Lurden hosed each other with river water.

Guys I have an idea fall back, Will demanded. As they flew up and around trying to avoid elemental missiles they listened to Will's Plan. Taranee you and I will try and distract the Earth, Water, and Air Lurdens , the rest of you attack the Fire, Will commanded.

We won't be able to hold them off for long, Taranee mentioned. 

It won't come to that, Will assured. They split off. Will held the Heart of Candracar up to the Eyes of the Earth Lurden blinding him. He ran into the river swinging blindly 

Taranee commanded. The Water and Air Lurdens quickly drew their attention towards her. Guys! You want to hurry that up a little? Irma summoned. A column of water rose from the river and drenched the Fire Lurden. Steam rose from him.

Hay Lin conjured. The steam blew of his body and left him in a daze.

Cornelia commanded. With that a great chasm opened up and swallowed the Fire Lurden whole. Is that it?No we still got those three left on our dance card, Irma gulped. The Earth Lurden went directly At her. A fresh bout of river water snaked its way toward the Earth Lurden, splashing him in the back and knocking him down. 

Hay Lin evoked. The wind scoured a nice hole for him. 

Cornelia got out before being interrupted.

Will ordered. He draws his strength from the Earth. Taranee get over there! she called forth. Flames solidified the Lurden in the hole. She swung around to the last two Lurdens. They started to burn and seize up in agony.

Cornelia finally got out. Vines shot out of the ground and secured the Lurdens in their places.

Hay Lin and Irma shot out at the two opposing elemental Lurdens. The Air Lurden disappeared in Irma's shower. Hay Lin's wind blew against the Water Lurden until pieces starting flying off revealing the form of Joint inside.

Well that was fun, he sighed. You learn fast.It's kind of a prerequisite for the job. Will panted.

So no hard feelings? Joint asked. A clod of dirt hit him in the face answering his question.

0.0.0

Late in the evening a waxing crescent was setting over Heatherfield. In the cave by the bank of the river Joint had set up his camp. He lay out a bed roll in front of a fire while he looked outside at the moon.

I've got a delivery for a Mr. Joint, Caleb shouted. 

In here, Joint yelled back. Caleb entered the Cave holding a bag.

You forgot these today at the restaurant, Caleb mentioned.

The great Caleb bringing _me_ food, Joint bemused. 

Caleb asked in an interested tone. He handed the bag over to Joint. 

Yeah your exploits are legendary, Joint boasted. The raid on the Storehouses of Hrothgar is still talked about in the future. Caleb returned.

There are so many little boys named Caleb in the future we had to give them all surnames like the Red, the Brave, the Quick. Caleb touched on.

Well all the good ones were taken, the time traveler let out. He dug in the bag and found an egg roll. He started to eat. It doesn't seem right to me that I should meet the women I looked up to as young girls. Somehow they don't seem ready for the tasks fate has in store.They kicked your butt didn't they? Caleb pointed out.

That they did, Joint chuckled. Handed it to me on a silver platter. He dug in the bag again. He found a fortune cookie and cracked it open. 

What's it say? Caleb asked.

'You will make your mother proud,' Joint read. I can only hope that's true.


	4. Volume and Villainy

I don't know, Hay Lin replied through bites of raisin bran. To me he just seems kinda sad.You know who Joint reminds me of? Grandma Lin asked her granddaughter. You after little Tsung died.Poor cat never did see that metro bus, Hay Lin answered. 

After he died you saw him everywhere, Grandma Lin continued. This one time in particular though when we passed by the pet store at the mall, there was this little kitten in the window. Spot on match for Tsung.You're saying we're kittens in a window to him? Hay Lin asked incredulously. 

Something like that, Grandma Lin responded. 

0.0.0 

Well I'm actually going to be off in Scotland for the next three months, the voice of Vance Michael Justin spoke through the TV. We begin shooting on The Greaser.' It's the story of Scottish motorcycle champ Keith MacFinn. Cornelia sighed. 

But before that I'll be at the Heatherfied Classic Car Show, the actor's voice continued through the tube. 

What the? Cornelia asked rhetorically as she jumped out of her seat. She stubbed her toe on her book bag awaiting its trip to school. 

Ow Ow Ow, stupid Algebra, She muttered to herself. 

VMJ, nice to see you again, the interviewer concluded.

Pleasure's all mine, the actor returned trying to veil his discontent at being referred to by his initials.

0.0.0

Irma sat around the table with her family eating breakfast. Today it was oatmeal and toast. 

So what would you do if, Irma started slowly. The world were invaded by monsters from another dimension who merged their realm with ours, and made everything a miserable nightmare for everyone? She got the last part out so fast the words almost piled on top of each other. 

her father started as he tried to answer. I would try and make things miserable for them. Why do you ask? You didn't fall asleep with the TV on again did you? Irma stuttered. There's that. I just was thinking about what I would do. Pretty much the same thing. She didn't mention the fact she'd probably do it in a pixie-like form with complete mastery over water.

Don't worry, her father tried to comfort her. I'm sure that won't happen. At least any time soon.Yes, any time soon, Irma repeated in a low voice. A year and a half soon?What was that honey? her father asked.

Oh nothing, Irma threw aside. Just thinking aloud.

0.0.0

Will waited for the seconds to tick by on the microwave. It was taking far too long in her opinion to heat up a breakfast burrito. 

You know sweetie the watched microwave never goes off, her mother suggested. 

Will replied. Maybe that way it'll heat the middle. She rolled her eyes and kept vigil on the rotating tortilla. Mom, you ever think about time travel?Like what would I do if I could go back in time? Yeah, her mother answered. 

Just wondering, Will responded back. We're reading a story in English about a time traveler. It just got me thinking. What would you do?That depends, Will's mother returned. I'd like to see Egypt at the height of it's power. Visit ancient Greece. See the Colosseum. If I couldn't go back that far I'd probably invest in the stock market. Throw all the money I could into Microsoft. There'd also be some things I'd try to change, if that were possible. 

I'm not sure what I'd do, Will replied. As she finished her sentence the microwave went ding signaling it was done with her burrito.

0.0.0

Joint sat up in the cave and looked out over the river. He saw a strange little figure on the bank. 

Is that a pasling fishing? he asked himself. That's gotta be Blunk. Hunched over by the water with a hand in the water was the standard method used by paslings. The figure quickly raised his hand up out of the water. Two fish were stuck to his fingers. He ran around trying to shake them off. Joint got a chuckle out of this.

He actually caught something this time, an amused Taranee responded. She entered the cave carrying two large sacks labeled McCormack's Deli and Bakery. I bring food. I wasn't sure what you liked so I got everything on the menu. 

Hey whatever you got is fine by me, Joint responded. The book written in Meridianeese lay open on his lap. Taranee set the bags in front of him. He removed a clear container marked: sausage muffin with egg'. Taranee picked out a blueberry danish. Joint motioned with his muffin before starting to consume it.

What are you reading?Taranee asked interestedly. 

The history of this period, Joint replied. The words in this book have changed three times already.

Is that a good thing? Taranee asked as she peeled away an outer layer of pastry.

Things are getting slightly better, Joint responded. Still, the death of this Elyon Brown still happens in each revision of the future. She is some how the key.She's a nice girl, Taranee threw out. A bit on the flaky side though.Well I don't care if she sings on the shore and sinks ships for fun, Joint replied. She needs to live to see her next birthday.Are things really that bad in the future? Taranee asked in concern before sticking a piece of danish in her mouth.

Things can't be that bad without some measure of good, Joint responded. There are good times. There are moments of sheer abject horror. Way too many of the second, too few of the first. Don't you have school?I've got an hour before it starts, Taranee stated before finishing her danish. She looked around the bag before pulling out a bottle of orange juice. What are you going to do?I've got to see a man about a book.I'm telling you the merger of Lahave and Gregorro is going to push smaller booksellers such as myself out of business, Rick Hoffman griped as he stood behind the counter of his bookstore: Ye Olde Bookstore'. 

It's a shame all these publishers coming together, his customer replied. He was a thirtyish looking man dressed in a black turtle neck and grey wool pants. It destroys the niche markets. These big boys aren't going to take a chance on something such as deconstructed expressionism.That's what I've been saying all along! Rick replied in agreement. 

If I could, I'd... the customer broke off in a fit. I'd put cobras in the beds of all of their board members!Maybe someone will, Rick smiled evilly. The bell on the door rang. In came a man dressed in a black jacket and tan pants. His red hair was a mess not helped by the string that kept his eye patch on. He scanned the magazine rack before picking one out. As he made his way towards the register Rick excused himself to his other customer.

Well, it was good seeing you, the other customer stated. So Tuesday?'The History of the Iron Maiden' will be in then, Rick assured. With this be all?Not quite, Joint replied. Do you have anything like this? He produced the Meridian history book.

That's a rare item, the bookseller replied. I may have something like that in the back. Joint was led back to a shelf with Meridian texts. Rick pulled on one and in a flash the aisles got bigger. Follow me. Joint followed the book seller down rows of books till they came to a door. Beyond that door A figure sat in a darkened throne room.

Lord Cedric, what news do you bring? Is it of my sister? the figure on the throne asked hopefully. 

She still eludes us Prince Phobos, the blonde figure replied. This human inquired about a Meridian book.Who are you? Phobos asked pointedly. Joint took two steps forward before bending on one knee.

My name is Joint sire, he replied. I come from the future.


	5. Eggs Benedict and Arnold Palmer

I know the location of The Merger, Joint continued. 

The Merger is an old wives tale told to children to scare them into their beds, Phobos flung back. Don't toy with me and offer me things that never were.The Ruby Casket lies in the Cave of Sorrow just beyond the Flaming Cliffs, Joint submitted. It would be a simple matter of loaning me a platoon of Lurdens.Even if it exists you would still need the Heart of Candracar to open it, Phobos countered. 

Which is why I have this, Joint explained. He pulled out the future Heart. 

How did you get this? Tell me, demanded Phobos.

I picked it off the dead body of the Guardian leader, Joint boasted. 

The one with the red hair is dead? Why was I not informed? asked a shocked Phobos. 

I didn't know my liege, Cedric defended.

She isn't dead now, explained Joint. She was when I pulled this off her in the future. With the Merger under your command The Guardians of this time would be destroyed by moon rise on the day of his awakening.So we're going right? Cornelia asked as she shut her locker. 

What's not to like? Elyon answered. Vance Michael and diet soda! They will have diet soda right?And greasy carnival food, Taranee added in displeasure. 

And those nerdy forty year old men all dressed in those flame shirts talking about headers, Irma continued unimpressed.

I think some of those old cars are kinda cool, Hay Lin countered.

It's a Saturday in Heatherfield, Will mentioned half interested. We could do worse. They all murmured in agreement. What time is VMJ supposed to be there?He hates being called that! Cornelia retorted.

Don't forget to tell him that when you meet him, Will rejoined. 

I think he's handing out some kind of award, Elyon declared.

Awards are four, Will stated as she read a car show schedule she pulled off the bus stop. I don't believe this! Frogstang! Irma asked. Have you gone off the deep end fearless leader?I saw Frogstang when I was seven, Will admitted. It's a fully functional Ford Mustang that turns into a hopping frog.There's reason for that, Irma threw back. Robo-Dragster, Truckzilla, the Vabulous Van, they're all there to keep seven year olds entertained. Will's eyes lowered into slits the pupils focused with intent.

I've never heard of the Vabulous Van, Taranee stated. 

It's a van with fold down sides, Hay Lin explained. And jet engines that lift it into the sky.I'd like to see that, Taranee said slightly interestedly.

Irma vented. I'm friends with children!

0.0.0

Joint lay underneath a car that had broken down in front of the Sheffield Institute. He got up and motioned for the driver to start his engine.

How's that, he asked. The driver signaled with a thumbs up. Remember you'll want to get that fixed soon. What I got going on down there won't hold for long. The driver signaled in acknowledgement. As the driver pulled away Joint returned to the bench on which he had both his lunch and his reading materials.

Lunch consisted of Eggs Benedict left over from Breakfast. Joint ate this while perusing this month's issue of Golfer's Vacationer. Arnold Palmer had an interview inside where he talked about a new course he had designed in Boca Raton Florida. 

Joint finished his lunch, his magazine and the school bell rang signaling the girls were finished with school. He waited by the gate to meet them.

Girls how was school today?' he asked in a chipper voice.

Eh it was school today, Will answered unsurely. Elyon followed right behind them and Will wasn't sure explaining who Joint really was was something she wanted to do. How was your day cousin? Joint joined them as they began walking.

I fixed a guy's radiator by stuffing my own hair into it, Joint replied. Who is this charming creature.

Oh yes Joint, meet Elyon Brown. Elyon, Joint, Will introduced. 

Elyon Brown, my name is Caleb Vandom but as you know I'm better known as Joint, Joint started. He turned and bent down on one knee before taking her hand. The pleasure is mine to have met you. He kissed it. You have the classic good looks of a princess of Europe. Hopefully without the inbred insanity and hemophilia.Stop it your embarrassing me, Elyon replied slightly flaberghasted.

Entirely my fault mi Lady, Joint apologized as he got up.

Now you see why he's called Joint, Will responded to her cousin's' behavior.

Yeah, as in he smokes to many, Cornelia added. 

I think he kinda cute in man of mystery' sort of way, Elyon admitted. The scars and the patch lend an air of danger about him.That's nice to hear, but you're much too old for me, he hemmed before realizing he needed to think of lies and fast. I'm too old for you. Besides the mystery is how someone as clumsy as me got a job as a mechanic. Nothing more exciting than dropped car parts caused these scars.So we're going to the mall right? Elyon asked changing the subject. 

I saw this dress that would look so cute on you! Cornelia squealed. 

I've gotta watch Chris, Irma let out slightly disappointed. 

I've gotta study for that test tomorrow, Taranee responded.

Gotta help around the restaurant, Hay Lin threw out dejectedly. 

I've gotta go home with my Will responded as she realizing she had an excuse not to go. See ya later?Yeah, ok, Cornelia answered before they all broke up. 

0.0.0

Well here we are Home sweet cave, Will responded. Joint sat down on his bed roll. It was surrounded by his books on one side. His briefcase and a few shopping bags on the other. Is what you said back at school true?Along what lines? Joint asked. I said alot.Your name is Caleb Vandom? Will interrogated. She paced the cave's floor.

It was the name given to me by my mother, Joint answered.

And I take it that person is...or will be me? She continued.

Might as well say yes, Joint acknowledged. 

And your history book keeps changing, Will thought aloud. What does it say now? 

It gives a time and place for Elyon's death. This Saturday at the old fairgrounds, Joint spelled out.

The car show, Will replied. That's in two days! Tell me you have a plan.My plan is in motion as we speak, Joint answered back. Will looked through Joint's shopping bags.

What do you need this stuff for? she asked pointedly.

All part of the plan, Joint assured.

0.0.0

The throne room was darker than usual. Lightning flashed just outside the windows. On the throne was an expectant Phobos surveying his prize: the Ruby Casket. The casket shone with a light that emanated from the inside. The same interior in which lay The Merger. And he would not lie inside for much longer.

How long should this take? Phobos asked. He was already impatient and the casket had just arrived.

Not long at all, Joint replied. He took the future Heart out of his pocket. He used the tip to draw two semicircles back to back on the casket. A white light emerged from where Joint had drawn.

With his power under my command I will be unstoppable, Phobos chuckled. Tell me, what do you know of my sister in the future?You never found your sister, Joint replied matter of factly as he drew arrow tops on the ends of the semi circles.

No matter, with the power you are about to unleash I will be made a god! Phobos burst out. Joint finished his work by drawing a complete circle over the arrow tops and a dot in the center of his drawings. The casket clicked a series of five times. Phobos eyes grew in anticipation as Joint lifted the lid.


	6. Lucy and Micelus

Caleb! Caleb! the little irritating voice implored. Caleb turned over in his bed to find him staring Blunk in the face.

What is it? Caleb asked groggily. Blunk could have information, but he could just as soon have an interesting bit of sharp rusted metal he found at the dump.

News from big blue thing, Blunk answered. 

0.0.0

Hay Lin was asleep in her bed when it happened. 

Hay Lin, Hay Lin, Caleb implored. He gave a slight shake. 

she screamed as she gathered up the covers trying to protect herself. Caleb! I thought I told you never to come in here unless it's an emergency!You could call it an emergency, Caleb replied. I need to use the phone.For what? Hay Lin asked.

0.0.0

Joint awoke to the sight he had been dreading. His eye hadn't focused, but he could tell who the six figures were standing around him. His eye adjusted enough to see the five girls in Guardian form and Caleb holding a baseball bat. 

Lucy, you've got some splaining to do, Irma said in her best Desi Aranez impression.

I knew this was going to happen, Joint stated. I thought to myself last night, Get your rest. There's a devil to pay tomorrow'.Who are you really? Will asked pointedly. Right now I'm having a hard time believing any of my relatives could betray me to the enemy!I told you that yesterday, Joint replied slightly worried. 

Taranee wondered 

I am or would've been Will's son, Joint answered. 

Will's son? Caleb asked. What you were doing at Phobos' castle?Doing what I thought I came here to do, Joint replied. As I opened the Ruby Casket I breathed in this mist. That was the spirit of The Merger. I am now a container of his essence. The old legends are false. He wasn't ancient Metamoor's worst Tyrant. In fact he may have been it's greatest ruler.Aren't you worried about him taking you over? Hay Lin asked.

No, his essence isn't strong enough to subvert my own will. What I'm worried about is saving Elyon Brown, Joint answered. If the book is to be believed Phobos still finds a way to tear down the veil and combine Earth and Metamoor. Things are still not good enough for me to go home.How did you escape? Caleb asked.

Joint simply responded. He shifted his attention to Will You asked why I had it. Now you know. Phobos wasn't getting The Merger's power. I had to plan an escape. I figure there were fewer guards upwards.

0.0.0

It was dark in the throne room. Not as dark as it was before but still dark. Phobos fumed as Cedric held the large swath of Nylon fabric. Cords of the same material held it to a harness.

And you say the human used this to escape from the castle? Phobos stared at the parachute incredulously. He had been used to retrieve that blasted casket now a mere human mocked him with an oversized bolt of cloth.

He essscaped through a portal in an alleyway, Cedric explained. The Portal isss still open.Send the Joory! Phobos sternly ordered.

0.0.0

So let me get this straight? Will questioned. The Merger is inside you? Patrons around the diner either didn't notice or didn't care about the six sitting in the far booth.

One might say that, a strange voice spoke through Joint's mouth. It spoke with an English accent.

What the? A spooked Irma asked.

Sorry to frighten, the voice continued. It's been such a long time since I've had anyone to talk to. I'm Micelus Filney. You may know me by a different name though.Please tell me your playing a joke on us, Taranee begged. 

Please don't be alarmed I'm here to help, Micelus assured.

What happened to Patch? Cornelia asked. 

Don't worry, the voice of Joint returned. He's only in charge when I let him.You are The Merger? Caleb asked. He had heard of people being possessed before. He never heard of it working like this.

Were you expecting something else? Micelus asked. Something more along the lines of say a orange pro wrestler covered in insectoid eyes and ten feet tall?

To be fair that was what I was expecting, Will admitted.

I thought he'd be blue, Taranee added.

So what about you working for Phobos? Cornelia probed bringing the conversation back to the point.

You mean in the future Joint came from? Micelus responded. The waitress came by to take their order. I'll have the Lumberman's breakfast, and is it too early to get your heart attack special?A double cheese burger with bacon and blue cheese and onion rings and battered mushrooms gotcha, the waitress replied jotting down the order. She took down the other's orders before Micelus returned to answering Cornelia's question.

If I had to explain that I would probably say that Phobos probably took over my powers, Micelus stated. I'm not exactly in the best shape ever. If Joint wanted to he could use my powers. Of course how powerful he is proportional with what he could do.Phobos took over your powers? Hay Lin wondered aloud.

He would've had access to them, Micelus replied. Sadly Joint doesn't have the power to even keep me alive. I'll pass soon and I'll take Joint with me. 

That's kinda depressing, Taranee stated.

Well If I see Sunday morning and Elyon is still alive, then I can die happy, Joint replied reasserting himself.

0.0.0

There was no one at the fair grounds so no one saw the open portal. No one saw the two creatures come out. One looked like a helium tank with long thin arms and legs. The other could've been mistaken for a dragon at first. It's wings though soon unfolded carrying into the sky. They were more dragonfly then dragon. It's head was also more like a fly than a dragon. 

The two creatures went their own ways but each was certain in its mission.


End file.
